SERENDIPITY
by bskylight
Summary: Sebuah garis takdir yang tercipta karena sebuah harapan. Terjerat dalam rasa bersalah, sang tokoh utama tersiksa akan angan - angan masa lalunya. Sang kekasih pun hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa bisa turut andil membantunya karena kedua matanya pun tertutup rapat oleh sehelai kain hitam. Hingga takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka seperti keadaan semula. Chanbaek/ BL/Zemblanity sequel
1. Chapter 1

**SERENDIPITY**

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunhan and Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Hurt-comfort**, **BL

Rated : M

Twoshoot(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Chanyeol~"_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum manis padanya, dan itu yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi sang empunya. Tatapan mata lelaki itu menyayu lembut menatapnya penuh perasaan._

_Ia terkejut ketika mendapati jari manisnya dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin emas bermata intan yang indah. Lelaki itu pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi kagetnya._

"_Kau terkejut?" Lelaki itu kemudian menunjukkan jari manisnya. Hatinya menghangat, namun disatu sisi ia juga merasa terpukul. Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu merasa bersalah?_

_Angin pagi berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuat rambut kedua lelaki itu menari – nari. Kedua tangan mereka tertaut, saling memandang padang rumput yang begitu luas untuk mereka berdua. Waktu seakan dihentikan, semuanya terasa nyaman._

_Chanyeol kembali menatapnya yang tengah menatap sang langit biru. Sinar mentari menerpa mata indahnya hingga memancarkan warna keabuan yang mencolok. Rambut pendek berwarna peraknya pun terlihat sangat halus. Kulitnya putihnya bersinar, dua sudut belah ranumnya sedikit meninggi. Tangan lentiknya begitu halus dalam genggamannnya._

_Chanyeol tak tau harus berkata apa, ia sangat mengagumi paras lelaki itu._

_Tiba – tiba saja pandangannya mengabur, setetes air jatuh mengenai celananya. Tanpa dimintanya air itu terus jatuh, hingga mengaliri dua sisi wajahnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

—hyun…"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama itu kembali. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, sampai ia tak bisa menghitungnya. Pria itu kembali tidur dengan nyenyak setelah menggumamkan nama itu. Nama yang sama sekali pria itu tak tau siapa pemiliknya.

Ia berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengusap jejak air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat pelanggan setianya bertingkah aneh saat dan sesudah bercinta dengannya.

"Hmm?" Kedua mata pria itu perlahan terbuka lalu menatap wanita itu dalam diam. Ia mengusap matanya dan mendapati ada sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Pria itu menatap wanita itu.

"Cepatlah berbaikan dengan kekasihmu," perintah wanita itu padanya. Pria itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Reaksi kekanakan itu entah kenapa masih melekat padanya walau kenyataannya ia sudah berkepala tiga.

"Memang… punya?" Wanita itu menahan kekehannya melihat wajah kebingungan pria itu. Sungguh, ia selalu berasumsi bahwa pria itu tengah berbohong padanya. Wajah tampan seperti itu, serta auranya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berkepemilikan.

Pria itu menatap kosong _bed cover_ yang menutup setengah tubuhnya. Isi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

—Atau mungkin melayang pada mimpi anehnya tadi?

"_Chanyeol~"_

Semuanya terasa nyata baginya. Suaranya, paras cantiknya… ia merasa _dèja vu. _Akan tetapi ia merasa dadanya menyempit ketika lelaki misterius itu tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa bersalah tanpa sebab, pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

"Kau tau sendiri, aku sudah melajang sejak bayi," wanita itu tertawa.

"Jangan berbohong, Amelin!" Ujarnya disela tertawanya. Wanita itu tampak terbahak – bahak, namun ia tak mengerti. Apa salahnya melajang? Apa sekarang melajang sudah menjadi hal yang memalukan?

"Kau lucu sekali, ya ampun," ucap wanita itu kemudian. Ia pun meraih tasnya yang berada di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur lelaki itu. "Aku pulang, bisa – bisa Hani marah jika aku pulang telat."

Pria itu berdeham mengiyakan. Sesaat setelah wanita itu pergi, lelaki itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia membiarkan sinar mentari menerobos tirai jendelanya. Warna biru di atas sana menghiasi seluruh langit dengan awan – awan yang berbentuk seperti gumpalan permen kapas disekitarnya.

"_Indahnya…"_

Suara itu kembali terngiang. Suara lembut seorang lelaki yang entah siapa pemiliknya terus menghantuinya selama lima tahun ini. Ia mencoba mengingat pun rasanya mustahil, ia benar – benar tak pernah punya teman seperti dia.

"Siapa kau?" gumamnya sembari menatap sang langit.

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, dosennya kembali memberikannya tugas banyak. Ia mengusak rambutnya acak sembari berjalan lesu menuju tempat kesenangannya. Mata berwarna safirnya menerawang jalanan luas yang kosong.

"Chanyeol!" lelaki itu menengok, seorang lelaki dengan tinggi hampir sepantaran dengannya berjalan menghampirinya. Lelaki itu menyengir kuda, lalu merangkulnya.

"Kau ada waktu?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian mengangguk, dan lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu pun bersorak riang.

"Kalau begitu, antar aku beli _bubble tea_!" Belum sempat Chanyeol mengiyakan, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu menyeret tangannya.

Benar – benar menyebalkan, pikirnya. Tapi bukan Jongjn namanya jika ia tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa direpoti Jongin sejak bangku SMA. Jika tidak, mungkin lelaki itu sudah merujuk mati – matian padanya serta mengutuknya melajang seumur hidup.

Tapi, hei, ketahuilah. Jongin mengutuknya karena setidaknya ia memiliki tiga mantan. Tidak sepertinya yang seperti terkena kutukan melajang selama dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Bukan karena selalu ditolak, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menyukai siapapun. Dan ia tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang tidak benar - benar ia suka.

Kedua manik berwarna safir itu kembali menerawang sekitarnya sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin. Entah ada dorongan apa, ia langsung memasuki toko bunga yang baru saja ia lihat. Saat itu ia seperti terserang sihir, ia seolah tertarik kepada bunga – bunga yang dijual disana walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik pada bunga.

Tangannya pun secara tak sadar mengambil satu pot dengan bunga berwarna kuning dan langsung membawanya menuju meja kasir. Lelaki itu langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Harganya tiga ribu won," ucap kasir itu. Pergerakan lelaki itu pun seketika berhenti.

"Anda menyukai bunga daffodil, ya? Bunga ini memang bunga yang indah dan sering pula dilambangkan sebagai awal yang baru," jelas kasir itu tiba – tiba. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, kasir itu menepuk bibirnya. Ia merasa terlalu banyak bicara sebagai seorang kasir, seharusnya ia menjelaskan perihal bunga itu jika pembelinya menanyakan. Setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan pemilik toko di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau?"

Kasir itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Saya?"

Chanyeol menelanjangi wajah kasir itu. Ia memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna hazel yang indah serta rambut yang terlihat halus berwarna coklat-kehitaman. Hidungnya mancung serta bibir yang tipis. Kulitnya putih lalu…

Chanyeol menunduk memerhatikan jemari si kasir. Seperti yang ia duga, jemarinya lentik seperti yang dimiliki perempuan.

Matanya lalu beralih pada _nametag_ yang berada di dada kiri si kasir, dan membacanya.

"Im Bae… khyun?" ucapnya terbata – bata.

"Bacanya, Baekhyun. Seperti anda membaca kata _back_," Chanyeol mengangguk – angguk. Maklum, ia baru tinggal di Korea setahun. Kedua orang tuanya pun pisah ranjang semenjak ia kecil, dan semenjak tahun kemarinlah ia ikut tinggal dengan ibu kandungnya. Dan semenjak itulah namanya diubah dari Amelin Filip menjadi Park Chanyeol. Ia jadi merasa bahwa ia orang yang beda padahal ia hanya pindah tinggal saja.

Si penjaga kasir itu tiba – tiba berdesis sembari memegangi leher bagian matanya terpejam dan kepalanya ia tumpukan pada meja kasir. Merasa khawatir, Chanyeol pun memegang tangannya takut – takut.

"A-apa kau baik – baik saja?" Si penjaga kasir itu pun menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan padanya bahwa ia baik – baik saja dan tunggu sebentar.

Ia tak tau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi sekarang. Tak biasanya.

Saat rasa sakitnya dirasa sudah agak membaik, penjaga kasir itu pun mendongak dan langsung mengambil bunga pilihan Chanyeol untuk di masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak apa – apa?" Orang itu pun terkekeh kecil sembari mengangguk. Tangan kanannya pun terangkat untuk mengambil _sticky note_ dan sebuah pulpen.

"Hanya salah tidur, tenang saja. Ngomong – ngomong, nama anda?" Baekhyun hampir mendaratkan ujung pulpennya di atas selembar _sticky note_ sambil menatap wajah pelanggannya ramah. Entah ia yang salah melihat atau apa, tapi sepertinya ia merasa pernah kenal dengan lelaki asing dihadapannya ini.

"Filip Ame—ah, aku lupa. Park Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu seketika menegang, perlahan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horor, "Chan…yeol?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapannya, "Um, kenapa kau… terkejut?"

Perlahan kedua matanya membulat menatap si penjaga kasir. Seolah sedang bertelepati, mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Yo! Kenapa kalian saling tatap?" Mendengar suara tak asing itu Baekhyun menoleh. Ia menatap Jongin sama horornya dan perlahan melangkah mundur. Tangan kirinya kembali menutupi leher bagian kirinya. Rasa itu kembali, dan kini ia tau penyebabnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menetralkan semuanya agar semua ini cepat selesai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedetik lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, maaf. Saya hanya… kurang enak badan," lirihnya. Sungguh, sakit di lehernya semakin menjadi – jadi.

Kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya diam, atau hanya dia saja yang merasa? Karena semuanya begitu hening sampai ia selesai menuliskan nama Chanyeol di _sticky note_ itu. Ia pun menempelkannya di pot itu dan lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf atas ketidakprofesionalan saya, semoga hari anda indah," Baekhyun membungkuk setelah Chanyeol memberikan bayarannya. Setelah memastikan kedua lelaki itu pergi jauh, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ubin sembari mengurut pelan lehernya.

Ia tau apa yang ada di lehernya, dan ia anggap hanya sebatas tanda lahir sampai lima tahun terakhir 'tanda lahir' itu menyakitinya. Hal itu biasanya terjadi setelah ia bermimpi tentang seorang pria berambut hitam dengan manik indah berwarna magenta yang betah menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Pria itu tanpa sadar ia sebut 'Chanyeol' dalam mimpinya.

Entah dosa apa yang ia lakukan pada 'Chanyeol' di masa lalu, yang pasti sepertinya itu adalah dosa yang besar hingga di kehidupan selanjutnya ia di beri hukuman. Kenapa ia menghantuinya, dan juga menyakitinya dengan cara mengaktifkan rasa sakit di salah satu tanda lahirnya.

Jika kalian bertanya, Baekhyun memang mempunyailebih dari satu tanda lahir. Satu di leher kirinya, berupa tanda lahir kecil seperti goresan bekas luka benda tajam, dan satu lagi di perutnya, yang entah kenapa tanda itu begitu besar membentang dari bawah dadanya hingga atas pusar.

Baekhyun pernah bertanya perihal tanda lahirnya yang aneh itu pada ibu di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Akan tetapi wanita itu hanya berkata bahwa ia memang ditemukan murni dengan tanda lahir yang seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya bingung, namun sempat membuatnya berhenti bertanya – tanya hingga ia berumur lima belas tahun—saat dimana rasa sakit itu diaktifkan.

"_Aku memegang janjimu."_

_Janji apa?—_batinnya bingung. Sampai lima tahun lamanya ia dibuat bingung oleh semua mimpi – mimpi itu. Ia dibuat frustasi sendiri, bahkan ia sampai menabung sedikit demi sedikit uangnya untuk pergi ke psikolog. Mungkin saja jika ia tak cepat menanganinya, hal buruk akan terjadi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu kembali duduk di belakang meja kasir sembaru menunggu pelanggan selanjutnya.

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

"Ah—Yoorin-_ah_! Ne… Apa?! _Jjinja_?"

Chanyeol berdecak sembari mengelus – elus pot bunga barunya. Jongin selalu menelpon Luhan disaat ia sedang bersamanya. Bukankah itu sama saja ia dengan pergi jalan dengan sepasang kekasih? Jongin nenjalin hubungan jarak jauh sejak ia lulus SMA. Mereka berdua pulang ke kampung halaman masing – masing setelah menempuh pendidikan umum bersama di Rusia.

Dan kebetulan saja ia kembali bertemu dengan Jongin setelah senang berpisah dengannya di wisuda kelulusan SMA.

_Menyebalkan_—pikirnya.

Rasanya memainkan ponsel pun sudah bosan. Ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya sembari melihat pot itu dari samping. Ia terus menatap tulisan tangan yang ada di atas _sticky note_ itu sembari mengelusnya pelandengan ibu jarinya bak permaisurinya.

Tulisan hangulnya begitu rapi dengan _sticky note_ berwarna biru muda dan juga hiasan awan di dua bagian sudut atas kertas kecil itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, perutnya pun seolah dipenuhi ribuan kupu – kupu indah.

Rasa asing ini tiba – tiba saja hinggap padanya, dan baru kali ini ia merasakannya. Hanya dengan secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan namanya membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa Baekhyun benar – benar rupawan seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Suara lembut khasnya benar – benar mengelus gendang telinganya di kala tadi, walaupun hanya sebatas penjual dan pembeli.

Kini ia tau jawaban dari orientasi seksualnya, pantas saja ia tak pernah tertarik dengan salah satu wanita tercantik di sekolahnya dulu. Tidak ada yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, namun ia juga tidak pernah berusaha untuk memiliki mereka. Sebatas pemuas nafsu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Akan tetapi ia pun tiba – tiba merasa khawatir dengannya. Sehabis apa ia sampai bisa salah tidur seperti itu? Dan kelihatannya ia sakit sekali, Chanyeol benar – benar khawatir. Ia pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan merombak isi tasnya untuk mengecek balsem hangat yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

Seolah menemukan harta karun, Chanyeol tersenyum riang karena menemukan balsem itu. Cepat – cepat ia pun beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke toko bunga tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku pergi sebentar," pamitnya buru – buru, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dihiraukan oleh Jongin.

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

"Huweee~" Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk punggung anak itu sembari membawanya jalan – jalan melihat bunga yang dijual di toko itu. Anak pemilik toko itu baru saja pulang sekolah dan menangis sambil memeluk betisnya. Saat ditanya kenapa, anak itu menjawab bahwa temannya selalu diam saat ia ajak tanya namun tidak jika dengan orang lain. Mendengar itu Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menggendongnya.

"Cup, cup~ Teman Luhan sayang Luhan, kok! Kakak saja sayang Luhan, masa teman Luhan sendiri tidak?" Luhan tak menjawab, tapi setidaknya tangisnya mereda. Luhan seringkali menangis karena hal sepele. Seperti hal tadi misalnya, atau saat temannya itu mengerjainya bahwa ia akan ditinggal pulang sendirian padahal tidak. Ah, kalian harus tau sekeras apa tangisannya saat itu sampai Baekhyun sendiri pun bingung harus bagaimana.

Bel pintu masuk kembali berdering, "Selamat datang, sila—"

Tuturnya seketika terhenti saat seorang lelaki datang menghampirinya dengan senyum miringnya. Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu. Tapi, um… ini ambillah!" Tangan kanannya pun terulur menyodorkannya sebuah balsem dengan merk yang tak bisa ia baca hurufnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, namun juga mengutuk dalam hati.

_Sialan, apakah kau tau jika leherku sakit gara – gara kau?!_—batinnya sambil menerima pemberian Chanyeol.

Menyadari ada orang asing selain dirinya dan Baekhyun, Luhan pun menengok dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata anak menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar padanya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyemantarkan tingginya.

"Halo! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya ramah, Luhan merengut.

"Teman Luhan tidak mau berbicara pada Luhan tapi ke orang lain bicara!" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Teman Luhan 'kan masih banyak, kenapa gak ngajak teman lain aja?" Luhan semakin merengut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Luhan menggeleng sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Karena hanya dia yang tidak mau bicara pada Luhan, padahal Luhan sudah baik padanya,"Chanyeol sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti dengan anak – anak, hanya saja ia ingin terlihat ramah saat ini.

"Umm, bagaimana jika kau—"

"_Bagaimana jika kau berusaha untuk terus berada di dekatnya? Aku tau, Sehun adalah orang yang kaku dan dingin seperti es, tetapi lama – lama es juga akan mencair, bukan?"_

Dunia tempatnya berpijak seketika berubah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah taman asing yang belum pernah ia lihat di Korea maupun di Rusia. Lebih seperti taman pribadi daripada taman umum.

Dihadapannya terdapat seorang lelaki berpakaian rapi ala bangsawan dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna pirang. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang melipat di depan dadanya. Terpancar keraguan dalam mata berwarna zamrud-nya.

Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa lelaki itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Luhan namun versi dewasa.

"_Apa benar itu akan berhasil?"_

"Chanyeollie _hyung!_"

Dunia itu seketika hilang entah kemana. Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mendapati Luhan kecil merengut padanya sembari melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia pun terkekeh lalu mengusak pelan pucuk rambut hazelnya.

"Kau dekati saja dia terus, aku yakin, lama kelamaan ia pasti mau membuka mulutnya padamu," ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar. Akan tetapi mendengar saran Chanyeol rasanya mustahil. Sekedar mengajak bicara pun di abaikan, apalagi terus membuntutinya? Luhan ragu, namun disaat yang bersamaan, saran Chanyeol patut ia coba.

"Apa benar itu akan berhasil, _hyung_?"

"Um, aku ya—hei, kenapa kau terlihat begitu pucat?" Baekhyun terperanjat kaget ketika Chanyeol tiba – tiba saja bertanya padanya. Baekhyun seketika menggeleng dan menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda kepada saya," Baekhyun membungkuk padanya lalu tersenyum ramah, "Saya izin permisi sebentar."

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Rasa sakit di lehernya kian menjadi – jadi kala Chanyeol dan Luhan bersenggama. Ia berjalan tertatih – tatih, namun sebisa mungkin ia tutupi. Baru saja ia berbelok ke koridor toilet, kaki lemasnya pun tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dan ia pun tersungkur.

Mendengar suara itu, kedua insan itu cepat – cepat menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohannya, dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri sambil menumpukanbebannya pada gagang pintu toilet.

Kedua insan itu melihatnya khawatir, namun yang tinggi terlihat lebih khawatir. Lelaki berdarah Rusia-Korea itu pun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan.

_Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!—_Lehernya berdenyut semakin nyaring setiap langkah lelaki itu mendekatinya. Baekhyun berpikir, habislah riwayatnya. Ia pasrah.

"Maaf, saya ceroboh…" Baekhyun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya namun lebih terdengar dipaksakan. Chanyeol semakin mendekat, dan kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

Matanya sukses terbuka lebar, ia mati kutu. Tubuhnya memanas ketika Chanyeol menempelkan tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkar posesif di sekitar tubuhnya. Baekhyun meremas pakaian Chanyeol tak peduli jika pakaian itu akan kusut. Rasanya sakit, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Giginya bergemertak keras hingga terdengar rintihan kecil disana. Namun tak lama kemudian tangannya melemas, ia melepaskan remasannya di pakaian Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuh lelaki itu pun sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie _hyung_!"

Kedua mata lelaki itu membelalak kaget. Tubuh lelaki itu meringsut seiring beratnya tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan membiarkan dagu Baekhyun bertumpu di bahunya.

Seingatnya ia sedang ada di toko bunga. Seingatnya jalan koridor menuju kamar mandi hanyalah koridor pendek berujung buntu. Seingatnya… namun kini ia tak lagi ada disana. Melainkan di suatu tempat, di suatu padang yang luas.

_Chanyeol melihat tiga buah panah yang menancap tepat di punggung Baekhyun. Matanya pun melayang pada sosok berwajah licik yang ada tak jauh dihadapannya. Kedua alisnya secara spontan menukik tajam, memberinya tatapan nyalang._

"_Baekhyun!" Suara dua orang itu saling bertabrakan memanggil sebuah nama. Keduanya seketika terdiam ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol._

"_Jongdae…" erangnya sembari mengutuknya diam – diam. Nama itu tiba – tiba saja meluncur dari belah ranumnya seolah ia tau betul siapa lelaki picik itu._

_Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan padang itu. Melihat itu Chanyeol berteriak memanggil salah seorang di belakangnya untuk mengejarnya._

"_Sehun! Kejar dia dan jangan sampai lolos!"_

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau… menakutkan…"

Ia kembali ke dunianya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Luhan yang menyadarkannya. Jika tidak, ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia melihat Luhan yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Lelaki kecil itu menatap takut padanya sembari menggigiti kuku – kuku kecilnya.

"Kau… menakutkan. Siapa Jongdae? Dan kenapa kau memanggil nama temanku?"

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

"_Peraturan tujuh ayat lima mengatakan, bahwa apabila Putra Mahkota memiliki kekasih sesama jenis, maka orang itu secara paksa akan dipisahkan dari Putra Mahkota."_

_Binar pada mata berwarna keabuan itu meredup mengingat sepenggal peraturan tetap yang tak boleh dilanggar. Di taman itu ia merenung, menatap ke sebuah kolam ikan dengan berbagai ikan koi yang hidup di dalamnya._

_Ia sadar, ia lelaki. Seorang pria, yang pada kodratnya mencintai seorang wanita. Tapi tidak, Tuhan mempermainkannya. Tuhan menciptakannya berbeda dengan sebuah kelainan yang pasti ditentang oleh siapapun, termasuk oleh kerajaan yang ia cintai._

_Pria sudah sepantasnya menikahi seorang wanita. Wanita pun sudah sepantasnya menikah dengan seorang pria. Diluar itu, tidak boleh._

_Di kerajaan ini ia hanyalah seorang Panglima. Betapa lancangnya ia telah mencintai Tuannya. Mencintai seseorang yang menjadi atasannya._

_Hatinya terasa dicubit oleh ribuan tangan tak kasat mata. Cinta bukanlah hal yang sedangkal itu, dan orang – orang tidak akan mengerti betapa tersiksanya ia. _

_Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, cairan bening itu menggumpal di pelupuk matanya. Cairan yang mengaburkan pandangannya itu dengan cepat terjatuh bersatu dengan air kolam._

_Spontan tangannya cepat – cepat mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah kembali digumpali cairan bening. Isakan kecil tanpa semaunya keluar dari belah ranumnya. Bahunya bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, ia harap tak seorang pun melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini._

"_Jangan menangis, kekasihku…"_

_Suara berat nan lembut itu mengelus indra pendengarannya. Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya menopang dagunya di bahunya. Kedua tangan kekar itu memeluknya erat, memberinya kekuatan tak kasat mata._

"_Aku mencintaimu, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."_

"_Tapi aku seorang lelaki…" gumamnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap refleksi dirinya di atas air._

"_Ya, memang kau seorang lelaki," sebuah kecupan kecil mampir di pipi kirinya, "Tapi tidak akan ada satu wanita atau lelaki lain yang dapat menggantikanmu."_

"…_aku mencintaimu, selalu." Ucapnya telak mengakhiri kesedihan kekasihnya. Kedua wajah itu menyatu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada lumatan, melainkan sebuah ciuman penuh kasih dalam kesunyian._

"_Aku harap—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—ngh… dimana…?" Kedua matanya yang terasa berat perlahan terbuka. Ia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang gelap. Bau kamar itu pun terasa asing baginya. Ia yakin, ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar adik – adiknya.

Ia merasa tangan kanannya hangat dalam sebuah geggaman. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat orang itu, namun kamar itu terlalu gelap hingga ia hanya bisa melihat tangannya saja. Ia kenal siapa pemilik tangan itu. Tangan orang itu begitu besar dan kokoh, berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang lentik dan juga mulus seperti milik kaum hawa.

Baekhyun mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas genggaman orang itu. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala kasur sembari mengelus pelan punggung tangan orang itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia merasa kasihan padanya, posisi tidurnya terlihat tidak mengenakkan. Akan dipastikan ia sakit leher saat bangun nanti.. Mau membangunkan pun rasanya canggung. Lagipula kenapa orang itu mau menungguinya sampai ketiduran di sebelahnya? Memangnya siapa dia dimatanya?

Apa lelaki ini pun ada kaitannya dengan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya? Mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata seolah menjadi kenyataan. Orang itu, dengan rupanya dari atas sampai bawah, sangat mirip dengan Putra Mahkota yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

"_Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Panglima Byun terluka. Putra Mahkota tak sedetik pun meninggalkan ruang inap itu."_

Samar – samar suara orang yang sedang berbincang dari luar kamar itu terdengar. Baekhyun tau jelas bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, dan suara itu terlalu jelas untuk dianggap mimpi. Ia tak bisa tidak mendengar percakapan itu. Kedua orang itu terlalu keras untuk dibilang sedang berbincang.

"_Apa Putra Mahkota…"_

"_Jika pun benar, Panglima Byun benar – benar dalam bahaya."_

"_Semoga Raja tidak menyadarinya…"_

"_Ya, konon Raja telah menaikkan hukumannya menjadi hukuman mati."_

Tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat. Hatinya bergejolak panas terbawa suasana seolah sedang membaca konflik sebuah komik. Raja macam apa itu? Hanya karena hal itu dia dengan teganya membunuh kekasih anaknya?

"Sialan," gumamnya.

"…"

"Kau mendengarnya juga?"

Ia tersentak ketika lelaki itu tiba – tiba menyeletuk. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan memberi jarak pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru ia kenal tadi siang itu mencoba menggapainya kembali, akan tetapi hal itu membuatnya semakin menjauh.

Anehnya, semenjak ia terbangun lehernya tak lagi bereaksi seolah telah sembuh total. Padahal jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat. Dibanding itu, rasa nyaman yang justru terasa.

"Cepat katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun waspada. Chanyeol menatap gestur penuh waspada itu dengan rasa bingung. Ditambah, perkataannya tidak sesopan dan seramah tadi siang.

Siapa dia? Tentu saja seorang Park Chanyeol- atau Filip Amelin. Seorang lelaki ber-ras Rusia-Korea berumur sembilan belas, dan sedang menempuh pendidikan perguruan tinggi di fakultas seni.

Ia mewajari. Memang terkadang orang yang baru bangun dari tidur itu suka meracau yang aneh – aneh.

"Hei, tenang. Aku hanya bertanya jika kau juga mendengar suara kucing yang ribut diluar. Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun bergeming. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa itu artinya semua yang ia dengar benar – benar ilusi? Tapi ia rasa suara itu benar – benar nyata ada di depan pintu kamar itu! Jika disuruh bersumpah pun ia berani bersumpah.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tangannya pun meraih segelas air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan di atas nakas, "Minumlah dulu."

Baekhyun menerima gelas itu lalu meminumnya. Tangannya menjauhkan bibir gelas itu ketika ia selesai minum, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada air yang ada di dalam gelas itu.

"Kenapa anda begitu baik? Saya sudah begitu lancang pada anda…"

"_Karena ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan—_

"—dan secara insting, hal itu harus kuturuti."

Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia pernah mendengar percakapan ini dalam mimpinya. Dimana saat Putra Mahkota menunggui Panglima sampai sang Panglima itu siuman.

Benar – benar, mimpinya sudah mirip dongeng cerita.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Saat itu entah kenapa mulutnya tak bisa ia kontrol dan kalimat itu pun terucap begitu saja dengan lancarnya. Ia harap Baekhyun tidak berpikir yang aneh – aneh soalnya.

"Maaf maksudku aku—"

"—Maaf, tapi boleh saya tanya sesuatu?"

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

Lelaki itu menoleh menatap sepupunya dengan jengkel. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari penuh ia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu memanggil – manggil namanya.

Tapi yah, mau tidak mau ia mengahmpiri lelaki itu. Jika tidak, mungkin hidupnya akan terganggu selamanya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya singkat. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menyengir dan membuka tangannya lebar – lebar. Lelaki berkulit putih itu tau arti dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

Tanpa aba – aba, lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu melingkar posesif sedang yang dipeluk tidak merespon namun juga tidak mengelak. Keduanya menikmati suasana hujan dalam hangatnya suhu rumah sembari melihat keluar jendela. Keheningan pun tercipta dan menetap untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kyungie," lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu menempelkan dahinya pada punggungnya. Nafasnya yang hangat menembus pakaiannya hingga terasa di permukaan kulitnya.

"Hm?" Kedua tangan itu melingkar semakin erat. Hujan diluar sana semakin deras, menyebabkan suara gaduh air yang jatuh ke atas atap – atap rumah dan juga genangan air. Tangan si lelaki putih itu menggenggam sebuah buku tebal.

"Terima kasih," hanya dua kata itu yang hendak diucapkan Jongin padanya. Lelaki putih bernama Kyungsoo itu tak meresponnya, melainkan mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku tebal kuno itu.

Kedua mata bulat berwarna hazelnya menerawang keluar jendela, memerhatikan halaman luar yang semakin tergenang air. Hal ini membangkitkan memorinya akan hari itu dimana semua orang berlarian mencari tempat teduh sedang ia dan Jongin berhangat – hangatan dalam rumah.

Seperti saat ini.

"Aku penasaran, Jongin-_ah_," lelaki berkulit putih itu melihat sampul buku kuno dengan gambar bunga _lycoris_ dan dua lelaki yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dimanakah Panglima? Apa dia sudah bahagia bersama Putra Mahkota disana?"

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

"Bodoh! Berhati – hatilah!"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, sih?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau menggangguku."

"Sudah kubilang, hati – hati!"

Mendengar untaian kalimat perintah bernada tinggmsndi itu membuatnya senang. Walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan wajah sangar dan alis yang mengerang itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya diperhatikan.

Selama seminggu ini Luhan mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, Sehun meresponnya! Yah, walaupun responnya masih sangat kasar dan terkesan tak peduli. Akan tetapi anak lelaki bermanik rusa itu tak pantang menyerah, ia akan terus mencari perhatian padanya.

Kenapa hanya Sehun? Karena Luhan tidak suka melihat anak itu menyendiri dengan bukunya di sudut ruangan. Semua anak tak ada yang mau menemaninya karena bicaranya yang kasar dan tinggi. Wajahnya pun tak terlihat ramah dan cenderung sinis pada siapapun. Alisnya selalu terlihat mengerang, dan tatapannya selalu menajam setiap kali ada orang yang memanggil namanya sekalipun seorang guru.

Luhan ingin membuatnya setidaknya tersenyum, membuat sebuah lekuk indah di wajah tampannya.

Kedua manik berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu melengkung membuat dua buah bulan sabit sempurna. Belah ranumnya terbuka menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Kedua pipinya samar – samar bersemu ketika mendengar erangan Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, dimatanya Sehun tidak semenakutkan itu.

Tangan itu menyerahkan selembar tisu padanya. Matanya mengerjap melihat benda itu tanpa menerimanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun jengkel, ia pun melipat tisu itu dan mengusapkannya ke sudut bibir Luhan yang dikotori oleh saus.

"Bisakah kau makan dengan benar? Aku tak percaya kau lebih tua dariku," eluhnya, namun tangannya masih saja membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan dengan apik.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin jengkel padanya. Kenapa Luhan seakan kebal padanya? Ia sudah bersikap kasar padanya, kenapa ia tak kunjung menjauhinya? Apa ia harus berlaku lebih kasar lagi?

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Lekuk tulus itu kembali ia perlihatkan. Kedua tangannya menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk membersihkannya.

"_Lalu, apa alasanmu menyuruhku pergi? Kau ingin sendiri? Kau ingin dijauhi? Maaf tapi kau tidak berhak. Akulah yang berhak menemani dan menjauhimu."_

Sehun bergeming meresapi perkataan Luhan yang terasa familiar. Tangannya jatuh bebas dalam genggaman Luhan. Kedua matanya terpaku menatap wajah anak lelaki di hadapannya. Setitik kehangatan menyentuh relung hatinya.

"_Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, tak peduli jika kau akan melukaiku. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu, dan cara apapun akan kulakukan demi lekukan indah itu."_

Sehun tak memercayai apa yang ia baru saja dengar. Bahasa Luhan terdengar seperti yang ada dalam buku – buku yang sering baca. Berat, namun indah. Itu pun salah satu alasan kenapa ia dijauhi. Terlalu tergila – gila dengan ilmu sampai mengabaikan alam sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ucap Luhan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan salah dan melukai perasaannya? Karena Sehun hanya diam mendengarnya berbicara.

"Maaf, tapi bisa kau ulangi kata – katamu tadi?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Sehun tak mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau. Suka – sukaku mau meninggalkanmu atau tidak."

"—yang pasti, aku akan membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi sampai senyuman itu terbit untuk selamanya!"

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya mengistirahatkan bokongnya. Ditengah remangnya cahaya rembulan yang mengintip malu – malu dari balik tirai kamarnya, Chanyeol melihat ekspresi sendu lelaki itu._

_Sebuah hasrat asing mengetuk sanubarinya. Keinginan untuk membuatnya tersenyum adalah keinginan mutlak. Saat itu Chanyeol merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang Chanyeol yang biasanya. Ia merasa dekat. Ia merasa terikat, dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya kini._

_Akan tetapi pertanyaannya entah kenapa membuatnya bergeming bak manusia bodoh. Tidak pernah adalah jawaban pasti. Chanyeol pengingat yang baik, ia bahkan masih ingat teman – teman di Sekolah Dasarnya. Jikapun ia pernah, kapan? Seingatnya ia hanya pernah tinggal di Korea selama lima tahun._

"_T…tidak. Memang kenapa?"Sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh atas tolakan. Hatinya berkata, ia pernah. Namun fakta yang telah terjadi dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya._

_Bibir tipis berwarna merah jambu itu melengkung tipis, lalu mengangguk kecil._

"_Tapi… kenapa saya merasa rindu pada anda? Ada suatu perasaan yang menggebu – gebu ketika saya bersama anda, dan anda sudah pasti tau apa itu."_

_Baekhyun terdiam seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kini mereka membuat sebuah keheningan yang mencekam. Udara dingin yang berhembus dari ventilasi kamar itu serasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dan jangkrik – jangkrik dari luar rumah pun seolah memberi mereka ruang untuk bersuara. Namun tidak, keduanya terdiam dalam kesunyian yang nyata._

Chanyeol menggosok – gosok surai pirangnya dengan kasar. Ia mengingat kejadian hari itu dimana ia membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Hari yang ia kira akan menjadi hari yang biasa saja namun nyatanya tidak sebiasa itu.

Kalimat Baekhyun masihlah tercetak jelas dalam benaknya. Suara parau nan lirih itu berucap dan terus terngiang seolah radio rusak. Chanyeol tersiksa, ia seakan ditodong oleh sebilah pedang tajam tepat di depan matanya. Ia merasa bersalah, merasa bersalah atas apa yang pernah ia perbuat.

Tapi apa? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Bahkan ia baru bertemu padanya hari itu, saat matanya entah kenapa melayang tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga di samping jalan.

Dirinya pun kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tatapannya datar menatap jalanan Seoul yang begitu luas. Surai pirangnya menari tertiup angin menghiraukan rasa gundah sang pemilik. Jalanan begitu lenggang hingga ia merasa kesepian.

Sebuah suara mengetuk gendang telinganya, dan tepat sebelum itu ia merasa kakinya tengah ditabrak sesuatu. Dirinya menunduk menatap sumber suara yang ternyata adalah seorang anak lelaki. Ia berjongkok berniat untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hei, apa kau terluka?" Alih – alih menangis, anak itu malah menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kedua iris hitam itu menusuknya tepat di kedua manik safirnya. Belah ranum anak itu bahkan tak sedikit pun mengeluhkan rasa sakit.

Anak itu menekuk lututnya untuk memperlihatkan luka itu pada Chanyeol. Spontan lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu membawa tubuhnya menuju tempat duduk terdekat dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sebentar.

Manik hitam itu memperhatikan gerak – geriknya sampai sang pemilik tubuh jangkung itu kembali ke hadapannya. Wajahnya datar walaupun cairan alkohol tengah menyiksa luka ringannya. Chanyeol sekilas melihat wajah anak itu lalu kembali fokus mengobatinya. Anak itu aneh, pikirnya. Karena biasanya anak – anak menangis dengan keras jika sedang diobati.

Seusai menepelkan plester pada lukanya, ia pun duduk di sebelah anak itu. Chanyeol berusaha untuk bersikap seramah mungkin padanya agar anak itu dapat mengubah air mukanya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Kedua tangan kecil yang tadinya mengetuk – ngetuk kursi panjang itu seketika berhenti. Ia menggeleng namun tatapan matanya terus teruju pada ujung sepatunya. Raut wajahnya masihlah sama. Muram. Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang mengganggunya, hanya saja anak itu tidak mudah terbuka dengan orang lain terlebih dengannya yang orang asing.

Chanyeol melihat seragam yang dikenakannya yang ternyata sama persis seperti yang Luhan pakai saat itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ia bisa jadi temannya Luhan, atau mungkin hanya teman sekelas atau teman sekolah, atau bisa jadi ia tidak kenal Luhan sama sekali.

Ia terus memerhatikan wajahnya sampai ia menyadari bahwa… anak itu cukup tampan. Chanyeol tau ini terlalu aneh untuk dipikirkan, namun jika ia memiliki wajah seperti itu mungkin akan lebih banyak wanita yang mengejarnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Anak lelaki itu terlihat molek dengan bulu mata lentiknya serta bibir merah mudanya yang mungil. Kedua matanya berbinar ria serta cara bicaranya yang penuh semangat dan juga berperasaan.

Akan lucu, pikirnya, jika Luhan dan anak ini disatukan. Mengingat Luhan yang cerewet dan anak itu yang pendiam membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh anak itu kepada Luhan. Apa ia akan mengabaikannya, atau malah balik menanggapinya karena saking jengkelnya.

Lelaki itu kembali membuka suaranya, ia masih kekeuh ingin mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku kenal dengan seragammu, seorang anak pemilik toko bunga juga memakainya. Namanya Luhan, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Ayunan kedua kaki yang menggantung itu berhenti, ia pun menoleh padanya. Tanpa diminta, ia mengenyampingkan tas ranselnya lalu membuka resletingnya lalu memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Chanyeol memerhatikan pergerakannya sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Kedua tangan mungil itu pun memberinya sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul yang dihiasi ornamen berwarna emas seperti buku cerita. Chanyeol membuka sekilas buku itu dan cukup terkejut dengan isinya. Buku itu tampak mustahil untuk dikonsumsi anak seumurannya karena bahasanya yang cukup berat –bahkan ia pun tak mengerti, dan Chanyeol takjub ada anak semacam dia di zaman seperti sekarang.

"Zemblanity?" Chanyeol menggumamkan judul buku itu dan dijawab sebuah anggukan olehnya. Anak itu meraih kembali buku itu lalu membuka halaman dengan cepat. Saat halaman yang dicari telah ditemukan, anak itu pun mengembalikan buku itu padanya, menyimpannya dipangkuannya.

Di halaman itu terdapat sebuah gambar seorang lelaki berbalut pakaian formal khas kerajaan berwarna hitam dengan lambing berbentuk _plus_ di kerahnya. Bajunya berwarna hitam, dengan kain sampiran berwarna merah dan ukiran jahitan berbentuk ornamen di bagian dadanya. Di pingganggnya terdapat sebuah sabuk kain berwarna putih tempat menyampirkan sebuah pedang panjang dengan sarung kayu berukir naga.

Wajah bangsawan itu –setidaknya itu perkiraannya saat pertama kali ia melihat atribut pakaiannya- terlihat seperti…

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah nama yang tertera di bawah gambar itu.

_Xiao Luhan_

Dan jika ia perhatikan pun lelaki itu sama persis seperti Luhan yang ada dalam sekelibat bayangannya saat itu.

Chanyeol menatap anak itu ngeri sedang anak itu tersenyum manis padanya. Kedua matanya melengkung membuat dua buah bulan sabit yang indah, belah ranumnya membentuk sebuah kurva.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, _hyungnim_."

Kedua matanya terbuka memamerkan iris hitam legamnya.

"Ah, maaf… Maksudku, Yang Mulia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SERENDIPITY**

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunhan and Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Hurt-comfort**, **BL

Rated : M

Chaptered

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak berambut gelap segelap bulu burung gagak itu menutup _bento_-nya seusai ibunya menyiapkannya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap pucuk rambut anaknya sembari tersenyum lembut padanya. Manik mata sipit yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya itu menyipit membalas senyuman sang ibunda seadanya.

"Hati – hati, sayang," anak itu mengangguk lalu beranjak memasukkan kotak _bento_-nya ke dalam tasnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengikat tali sepatunya dengan apik sebelum benar – benar pergi dari rumahnya.

Kaki – kaki kecil itu melangkah ringan menuju sekolahnya. Sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali ranselnya, anak itu menghirup sejuknya udara pagi. Kicauan burung gereja mengetuk gendang telinganya, memberikan pertunjukan nyanyi secara cuma – cuma. Kedua matanya menutup sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sebuah pertimbangan kecil terjadi dalam benaknya. Buku tebal dalam tas ranselnya memberitaunya segalanya—ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya melengkapi ingatannya. Buku cerita tebal dengan bahasa berat yang tentu saja tak dimengerti anak seumurannya. Ayah maupun ibunya tak tau bahwa ia menyimpan buku itu selama ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie," anak yang warna kulitnya berbanding terbalik dengan warna rambutnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sapaan ringan itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan penjaga sekolah untuk menyapa setiap anak yang datang pagi ke sekolah, dan Sehun tak mau repot – repot menjawab sapaannya.

Udara hangat berhembus dari kedua belah ranumnya yang sedikit terbuka, sembari memasuki ruang kelasnya yang kosong tangannya merogoh isi tas ranselnya dan mengambil buku cerita tebal itu. Tangannya melempar asal buku itu ke arah mejanya sampai membuat suara yang cukup gaduh. Beruntung belum ada siapa – siapa selain dirinya.

Tangannya perlahan membuka lembaran buku itu tatkala ia sudah menduduki kursinya. Deretan _hangul _itu pun menyapa indra pengelihatannya. Sesosok lelaki tua pun muncul dalam benaknya tatkala ia mengingat siapa yang membuat buku itu. Sudutnya sedikit menaik, tangannya pun kembali membalik halaman.

"_Oh Sehun," manik berwarna zamrud itu menatapnya sendu. Air sungai yang mengalir pun serasa berhenti di telinganya, angin yang berhembus terasa hambar. Indra pengecapnya kelu menatap manik redup itu. Hatinya tak sanggup. Setetes demi setetes darah tak berwujud itu membanjirinya, merembes keluar dari dalam sanubarinya._

_Namun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum menatap lelaki rupawan itu. Senyum hangatnya meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya, dan senyum itu khusus teruntuk sang lelaki jelita di hadapannya._

"Sehun-_ah_!" Sehun tersentak dan itu membuatnya menutup buku itu dengan cepat. Senyum lebar anak itu menyapa indra penglihatannya, membuat sanubarinya luluh menghangat. Binar matanya masihlah sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berkurang.

Kedua sudutnya ikut melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman manis yang tak pernah seorang pun lihat. Manik hitam legamnya menatap sayang kepadanya tanpa anak itu sadari.

"Selamat pagi, Luhannie."

Begini pun sudah cukup baginya. Tak perlu Luhan mengingatnya, ia yang memulai semuanya dari awal pun tak apa.

——

Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Jalanan sore begitu lenggang, tak seperti biasanya dan hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin keluar rumah. Jalan – jalan sore ada bagusnya, sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukannya mengingat ia sangat malas untuk keluar rumah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar belanja bulanan.

Manik _hazel_-nya mengedar tepat pada sebuah toko bunga. Kyungsoo sudah sering melewati toko bunga itu seingatnya, namun ternyata penampilannya sudah ada yang berubah. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit untuk menghampiri toko bunga itu dan membeli bunga entah bunga apa itu. Kegemarannya pada makhluk hidup berwujud elok itu sungguh mendarah daging.

Sebuah bel berdenting ketika ia masuk, dirinya terkesima melihat penampilan baru toko bunga itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Langkahnya seketika terhenti mendengar suara sang kasir. Ia mengerling menatap sang kasir dengan gerakan cepat. Jantungnya seketika mencelos melihatnya.

Kasir itu tersenyum ramah padanya, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tatapan terkejutnya. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menetralkan kembali semuanya dan kemudian menghampiri meja kasir dengan langkah ringan.

"Apa disini ada mawar kuning?" Mata sang kasir pun menoleh kesana kemari mencari sembari mengingat – ingat apakah masih ada stok bunga yang dimintanya. Kasir itu pun berujar senang sendiri lalu meninggalkan mejanya untuk mengambil salah satu bunga dari sekian banyak bunga.

"_Kenapa mawar kuning, Kyung?" Lelaki bermata bulat itu tersenyum penuh arti sembari menatap indahnya langit malam bertaburkan bintang. Jemari lentiknya memainkan mawar kuning pemberian Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menghirup baunya._

"_Karena mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan. Aku, kau dan Sehun."_

Kilatan peristiwa seketika menyergap benaknya ketika ia menyentuh pot berisikan mawar kuning. Lelaki itu meneguk salivanya kasar lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak kilatan peristiwa yang baru saja terputar ulang.

Tidak mungkin 'kan, orang dalam benaknya itu adalah orang di belakangnya saat ini?

Ia membawa pot itu dalam lingkaran tangannya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kasirnya. "Apakah ini yang anda cari, Tuan?"

Bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu menipis membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya, berapa harganya?"

"15.000 won, tuan," Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompetnya setelah si penjaga kasir membungkus potnya dengan plastik.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Bila berkenan, boleh saya tau nama anda?" Di tangannya sudah terdapat pulpen dan _sticky note_ , siap untuk menuliskan nama pembelinya.

"Tulis saja Jeon," Kyungsoo pun melihat _nametag _ yang dipakai kasir baru itu lalu tersenyum miring. Dugaannya benar.

Ditengah jemari lentik yang sedang berkutat dengan alat tulis itu menulis namanya, Kyungsoo menginterupsi pergerakannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa kau punya gunting?"

"Ah, ada!" seusai ia menuliskan namanya, tangan itu pun beralih menarik laci di bawah meja itu lalu mengambil gunting berukuran besar yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo pun menerima sodoran gunting itu lalu membuka plastik pembungkus pot itu guna menampakkan bunga – bunga mawar itu. Pangkal gunting itu pun menjepit salah satu tangkai bunga dari total empat tangkai. Bunga itu lepas dari koloninya, tangan Kyungsoo pun terulur memberi setangkai bunga itu padanya.

"Untukmu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Byun."

Dengan rasa bingung dan ragu yang cukup kuat, jemari itu mendekati tangkai si kuning. Setetes air jatuh bebas menabrak meja kasir membuatnya terpaku. Air itu terus mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa ia kehendaki. Dadanya terasa sesak, rasa asing yang tak ia kehendaki menyeruak keluar menusuk ruang dadanya.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung dalam kurun waktu satu minggu? Apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga ia setersiksa ini?

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di saku belakang celananya untuk mengusap bersih cairan bening itu dari wajahnya. Baekhyun tersentak akibat perlakuannya yang terlalu tiba – tiba. Tangan kirinya dengan sopan menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengusap wajahnya lalu perlahan menerima permberian Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jeon. Maaf atas ketidak—"

"Selalu kaku, seperti biasanya." Kyungsoo beranjak membawa pot itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelum tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu, ia menoleh sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Mari berteman lagi, Baek."

Suara bel pintu di toko bunga itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu. Hari itu pun hatinya terasa hangat dan terisi. Sekeping _puzzle_ yang telah lama menghilang seolah telah kembali ke tempat yang semestinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pintu itu.

"Aku harap bisa mengingatmu."

——

Jongin mengumpat ketika tulisan _Game Over_ yang berwarna hitam berukuran besar tercetak jelas di layar televisinya. Ini sudah ronde keempatnya bermain, tetapi kenapa ia semakin payah di setiap rondenya?

Ia sedikit membanting _joystick_nya tatkala ia memutuskan untuk beranjak mengambil segelas susu coklat. Kedua kakinya melangkah malas, entah kenapa jarak kulkas dengannya kini terasa seperti beribu kilometer.

Umpatan itu kembali terucap dengan lancarnya. Ia lalu melihat benda besar yang tak sengaja ia tendang lalu memungutnya.

"Aish, Kyungsoo seharusnya lebih berhati – hati menyimpan buku ceritanya," monolognya sembari membolak – balik buku tebal itu.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tertarik dengan buku itu. Terlihat seperti buku kuno dengan kertas serta sampul yang sudah menguning termakan usia, namun tulisan di dalamnya masih dapat terbaca dengan jelas.

Jongin bertanya – tanya, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menyukai buku kuno seperti itu? Menurutnya buku seperti itu lebih pantas di baca kakeknya dibanding Kyungsoo yang notabene setahun lebih muda darinya. Tentu saja terlihat tidak cocok untuk orang seusianya.

Keinginannya untuk mengambil segelas susu entah meluap kemana. Kini ia terduduk sembari meraba sampul lapuk buku itu. Dan jika Jongin boleh jujur, gambar sampulnya tak buruk juga. Cukup berkelas dengan hiasan ornamen – ornamen indah berwarna emas di sisi – sisinya dan juga gambar dua orang lelaki yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Jemari itu mulai membuka lembar demi lembar. Demi Tuhan yang ada di atas sana, Jongin baru kali ini membuka buku tanpa harus diperintah. Dan ini cukup mengejutkan baginya. Matanya membaca setiap kalimat dengan sangat antusias hingga tak sadar ia sudah membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Sejak kecil, Jongin hampir tidak pernah membaca buku cerita. Hari – harinya selalu ia habiskan dengan bermain _PlayStation_ di rumahnya bersama teman – temannya. Tak banyak kisah cerita yang ia tau, paling yang terkenal saja seperti Snow White atau Cinderella. Kisah cerita cinta yang selalu berakhir indah dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak tertarik dengan buku cerita.

Dan seperti yang ia duga, buku itu menceritakan kisah dua kekasih yang terjerat dalam sebuah hukum mutlak. Dengan setengah hati Jongin mulai menutup buku itu. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran masih menggerayanginya dan membuatnya membuka asal halaman buku itu.

Kedua manik coklatnya terpaku pada halaman yang tak sengaja ia buka. Dirinya tercenung, antara percaya tidak percaya.

_Kim Jongin, seorang tabib terpercaya kerajaan Magnolia. Semua orang menaruh kepercayaan padanya, sampai pada akhirnya tabib tersebut memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan meminum sebuah racun yang diraciknya sendiri._

Tepat di atas paragraf itu terdapat sebuah lukisan realistik seorang tabib ternama pada zaman tersebut

—dan tabib wajah tabib itu sangat mirip dengannya.

——

Elusan lembut yang terasa di pipi kirinya membuatnya mengerang. Perlahan kedua matanya pun terbuka menampakkan kedua obsidian berwarna safir yang indah. Wanita itu pun tersenyum kecil padanya sebangunnya ia dari tidurnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Amelin."

Chanyeol menatapnya kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum jiwanya benar-benar utuh. Lelaki yang berada di akhir belasannya itu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Melakukan apa, Yoona?" Jari telunjuk milik wanita berumur tiga puluh itu turun menyusuri dadanya.

"Kau memanggil namanya," Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan itu dengan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun bertemu.

"Siapa?" Untuk waktu yang cukup lama wanita itu mencari binar keresahan dalam obsidian itu, namun yang ia temukan hanya tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Mata lelaki itu sukses membulat dibuatnya. Mulutnya pun terbuka untuk memberikan jawaban, namun Yoona sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Tidak hanya itu, Amelin. Kau juga memohon untuk dimaafkan."

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan pada siapapun," jawabnya kemudian tanpa jeda. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan wanita itu lalu memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai bersama pakaian milik Yoona.

Sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai kamar mandi, ia menoleh pada Yoona yang mematung memperhatikannya menjauh.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun."

Pintu itu pun tertutup rapat. Yoona masih ingat dengan jelas wajah penuh sesal milik anak itu, juga air matanya yang jatuh dengan bebas tanpa mau berhenti.

_"Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon…"_

_Yoona membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar isakan dari seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya mencari-cari saklar lampu tidur yang berada di atas sebuah nakas._

_"Semua salahku, kekasih… Tolong maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku."_

_Lelaki itu memunggunginya. Perlahan-lahan kakinya menapak pada lantai lalu berjalan memutari ranjang besar itu._

_Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi untuknya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, dan sudah kesekian kalinya pula lelaki itu mengigaukan nama itu._

_Yoona pelan-pelan duduk di depan tubuh itu lalu mengelus-elus surainya dengan lembut sembari membisikinya._

_"Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, jadi jangan menangis, Sayang."_

_Pada awalnya Yoona merasa geli untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, terlebih ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol yang tak lain hanyalah pelanggan setianya. Namun sepertinya kalimatnya manjur setelah tak berapa lama kemudian isakannya mereda. Pada akhirnya setiap kali anak itu mengigau, ia akan mengatakan hal itu padanya._

_Dan lelaki itu pun selalu menanggapinya dengan suara seraknya._

_"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sayang… Aku menyayangimu, sangat."_

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia tak sepatutnya melakukan hal itu padanya. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas penjual dan pembeli. Tapi salahkan saja Yoona dengan sifat keibuannya. Mengingat umur Hana yang tak betapa jauh dengannya membuatnya seperti sedang mengurus anak sendiri.

Chanyeol pasti telah mengalami sesuatu dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya begitu trauma. Entah apa itu, Yoona berharap Chanyeol dapat dengan cepat melupakan hal itu.

——

"Aku pulang," gumam Chanyeol beberapa saat setelah kakinya menginjak lantai rumah. Seperti biasa, rumahnya tampak begitu sepi walaupun ia tau ibunya berada di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya begitu mirip, entah ia tinggal bersama ibu atau ayahnya semuanya terasa sama.

Ibunya tak bekerja, ayahnya masih menafkahinya walaupun mereka sudah lama bercerai sejak Chanyeol menginjak umur sembilan. Ibunya hanya berdiam diri di rumah sepanjang hari semenjak itu dan hanya keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan.

Rumah yang ditinggali pun tak ada bedanya dari semenjak ia dan ayahnya memilih untuk tinggal di Rusia, hanya terlihat lebih luas karena barang-barang ayah dan miliknya diangkut ke rumah barunya dan hanya sebagian kecil ditinggal sebagai kenangan.

Sesaat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia langsung melempar ranselnya asal dan mengganti bajunya. Perutnya menggonggong meminta asupan, dan itu artinya ia harus memasak. Salahnya tidak membeli terlebih dahulu saat di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati ibunya sedang berada di dapur menggunakan celemek berwarna biru. Figur seperti inilah yang selalu ia rindukan dari ibunya. Dimana saat ia baru pulang dari bermain untuk menyantap makanan yang ibunya buatkan. Tak jarang ia memperhatikan cara ibunya memasak hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa memasak makanan yang selalu dibuat oleh ibunya di Rusia.

"Mama," mendengar panggilan dari seseorang bersuara berat itu membuat wanita paruh baya itu menoleh. Senyum kecilnya pun terpatri jelas melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri di belakangnya. Waktu terasa begitu cepat baginya, seingatnya Chanyeol yang ia ingat dulu tak setinggi sekarang.

"Lapar?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan ibunya pun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di meja makan. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu, ia akan memperhatikan ibunya dari balik meja makan yang berada di depan bar sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tumben, pikirnya. Biasanya ibunya sangat acuh mengenai sekolah.

"Baik? Mama sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya?" Mungkin ini yang dinamakan rindu, Chanyeol baru merasakannya kali ini pada ibunya.

"Baik," ibunya menjawab dengan gumaman namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Tanpa ia tau wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengulas senyum kecil.

Sunyi menyergap ruangan itu, hanya suara ibunya yang sedang memasak lah yang membuat ruangan itu bising. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja makan, otaknya berkelana mundur mengingat segala kenangan bersama keluarganya yang utuh. Terlebih saat ibu dan ayahnya menyambutnya pulang dari taman kanak-kanak sambil memanggil nama kecilnya, Merin.

Ah, itu dia.

"Mama," ibunya berdehem menanggapinya. Butuh waktu semenit untuk membuatnya berani menanyakan hal _itu_.

"Kenapa… mama menamaiku Park Chanyeol? Apa hukum di Korea sudah berubah?"

Ibunya menghela nafasnya, ia tau lambat laun Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak mengubah hukumnya."

"Lalu?"

Kompor pun ia matikan, panci yang berisi makanan pun ia pindahkan ke atas meja makan. Chanyeol membantunya dengan membawakan piring, mangkuk serta sumpit dan sendok untuk mereka berdua.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin hal itu tak patut ia ketahui. Atau karena ibunya punya alasan khusus yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Namun, lama-kelamaan ia menyadari bahwa ibunya tak kunjung mengambil makanan, malah menatapnya makan dengan lahap dengan tatapan yang baru kali ini ia lihat lagi.

Tatapan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Mau mendengar cerita?"

Tangan kanannya berhenti menyendok makanan masuk, ia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

Terlihat binar gembira dalam manik anak semata wayangnya, dan itu membuatnya turut merasakannya. Kenangan-kenangan itu kini kembali menjadi nyata.

"Alasanku menamaimu itu adalah…"

——

"Luhan?"

"Baekhyun-_hyung_!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan. Kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu di jalan. Hari ini Baekhyun diberi libur oleh pemilik toko bunga, dan ia memanfaatkannya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya.

Melihat sebuah buku besar yang dieratnya, Baekhyun pun menunjuk buku itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Luhan.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Sehun menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada _hyung_," Luhan pun menyodorkan buku tebal itu padanya. Matanya meneliti setiap inci buku itu lalu merabanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat buku kuno yang terawat, terlebih lagi, kenapa pula Sehun memberikannya padanya?

Apa buku ini sejenis buku cerita anak yang biasanya ia sukai? Sehun mungkin mengetahuinya dari Luhan karena ia suka sekali bercerita.

"Aku baru saja mau berkunjung ke rumah _hyung_ dan bermain dengan adik-adik _hyung_, tapi sepertinya sudah telat," Luhan memajukan bibirnya sembari menunduk. Baekhyun mendengar rengekan kecil itu sembari tertawa. Sungguh terdengar seperti Luhan.

Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pucuk surai anak itu sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam erat buku kuno tersebut, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak? Ayo."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapannya yang berbinar-binar, "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun riang. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kecil milik Luhan untuk ia genggam sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah.

…..

….

…

..

.

Dari balik pohon Sehun mengintip kedua orang itu. Ia kemudian bernafas lega ketika Luhan benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya. Ia sudah terlebih dulu ragu ketika ia melihat raut wajah Luhan.

"_Apa ini?" Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyodorkan buku tebal itu padanya. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menilai buku itu._

"_Tentu saja ini buku, Luhan."_

"_Bukan itu maksudku, untuk apa?"_

_Sehun pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, terlebih lagi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi bisakah kau berikan ini pada Baekhyun _hyung_?"_

_Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan Sehun, "Kau mengenal Baekhyun _hyung_? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"_

_Sehun pun tertawa renyah, "Itu… aku susah menjelaskannya, yang penting kau berikan ini padanya."_

_Luhan mengangkat kedua jempolnya ke depan wajah Sehun, "Okie!"_

Dengan ini salah satu misinya selesai, setidaknya yang terpenting saat ini adalah tokoh utama dari buku kuno itu. Ya, jika bukan karena sebuah misi dari seseorang, mungkin ia akan mengabaikannya dan memilih menjalani hidup baru sebagai Oh Sehun yang baru.

Ia jadi teringat, di hari kematiannya penyihir itu tak datang. Apa ia masih hidup sampai saat ini? Sehun ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

——

_Berdirilah sebuah kerajaan di suatu tempat yang tenteram. Kerajaan itu bernama Magnolia, pun dikenal sebagai kerajaan yang penuh dengan kedamaian. Kerajaan tersebut tak pernah mengambil jalan perang, melainkan jalan diskusi untuk menghindari adanya pertumpahan darah. Dengan itu, rakyat Magnolia pun terkenal cerdas karena maraknya sekolah untuk kalangan bawah._

_Kerajaan itu benar-benar seperti percikan surga. Tak ada seorang pun di penjuru dunia yang tidak mengetahui kerajaan agung itu. _

_Akan tetapi sebagian besar orang tak mengetahui ketatnya peraturan istana kerajaan, terlebih rakyat biasa. Raja benar-benar menetapkan aturan terbaik untuk menempa para penghuni istana dengan baik._

_Tak terkecuali untuk anaknya semata wayangnya sendiri, sang Putra Mahkota._

_Suatu hari, tepat di ulang tahun Putra Mahkota yang ke empat belas, di angkatlah tiga prajurit sebagai panglima utama. Ketiga panglima itu menggemakan janji mereka sebagai panglima untuk selalu mengabdi kepada Kerajaan Magnolia. _

_Seluruh rakyat termasuk para petinggi kerajaan menyorotkan matanya pada mereka, _

_tanpa satu pun tau, bahwa seseorang betah mempertahankan senyum kecilnya dari awal acara pengangkatan._

_Seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, sang Putra Mahkota, putra raja satu-satunya. Mengapa demikian? _

_Tidak ada yang tau._

_Park Chanyeol tumbuh besar, dan semakin tua ia, semakin mirip pula ia dengan sang raja, Park Haesong. Semua orang menyadarinya, ratu benar-benar tak sedikit pun dipersilahkan membagi gennya._

_Putra Mahkota pun mulai dekat dengan beberapa orang, dan yang terdekat dengannya adalah seorang tabib dan _duke_. Mereka tau persis satu sama lain, terlebih dengan sang tabib yang sudah lama mengenalnya._

_Di suatu sore yang indah, yang takkan seorang Park Chanyeol lupakan, sang raja mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Saat itu ia sudah berumur sembilan belas dan sudah ikut campur dengan urusan kerajaan. Park Chanyeol pun mempersilahkannya masuk._

_Tanpa diduga nya, sang raja membawa seorang dari tiga panglima tersebut,_

_yang ternyata, merupakan panglima favoritnya._

_Byun Baekhyun, itulah namanya. Nama yang selalu ia ingat dari lima tahun lalu semenjak lelaki itu membacakan janjinya sebagai seorang panglima utama. Nama yang akan selalu terukir dalam benaknya dan takkan pernah ia lupakan. Nama yang begitu berharga, bahkan untuk sekedar ia ingat._

_Aktingnya pun di mulai, berlagak sombong dan angkuh. Seperti itulah ayahnya dikenal di kalangan penghuni istana, maka ia pun akan berlagak seperti itu._

_Ia kira panglima itu akan ketakutan. Ia kira panglima itu akan mengundur kan dirinya dengan segera. Ia kira panglima itu akan takut menatap matanya._

_Namun tidak,_

_untuk kedua kalinya ia terjatuh kepada orang yang sama._

_Ia tersentak, oleh perlakuan sang panglima yang begitu tegas. Dengan suara yang tajam dan tinggi, ia memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi, menjanjikan dirinya mengabdi padanya, menjaganya hidup dan mati. Namun ia ingin menjaga harga dirinya, ia tak ingin terlihat rendah walaupun dari awal semua yang ia buat hanyalah sebuah akting belaka._

_Hatinya tentu berdansa riang saat itu juga. Panglima favoritnya menjadi pengawal pribadinya, yang artinya, akan banyak waktu yang ia lakukan bersamanya. Berdua. Hanya berdua._

_Sudah hampir tujuh tahun Park Chanyeol memendamnya seorang diri. Berawal saat ia masih berumur dua belas, dan Byun Baekhyun yang sudah berumur tujuh belas saat itu. Pertama kali ia bertatap muka dengan sang prajurit, juga melihat senyum manisnya. Prajurit itu membungkuk hormat padanya sembari tersenyum._

"_Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, tapi apabila hamba berkenan bertanya, apa Yang Mulia sedang berlatih?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin. Melihat busur dan anak panah yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya, namun atas nama kesopanan prajurit itu berbasa-basi._

_Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan prajurit itu. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa, prajurit itu betah berada di sampingnya. Sampai-sampai anak panah yang ia lesatkan melesat jauh dari targetnya. Dengan itu sang prajurit pun memberitahunya untuk lebih fokus pada targetnya._

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pada akhirnya anak panah itu melesat tepat pada tengah target. Sang prajurit yang saat itu tak diketahui namanya pun tertawa kecil._

"_Yang Mulia memang yang terbaik!"_

_Mengingat itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Baru kali itu ia merasa sangat senang, melebihi senang disaat ayahnya yang berkata seperti itu. Rasanya berbeda. Rasanya lebih membahagiakan._

_Semenjak hari itu Park Chanyeol selalu diam-diam memanjat pohon maple untuk dapat melihat kawasan pelatihan prajurit. Dengan sebuah pensil, kertas dan juga buku sebagai alas, ia mulai melukis wajah prajurit itu. Sesudahnya, ia akan pulang ke kamarnya lalu menyimpan gambar-gambar itu seaman mungkin. Ia tak mau seorang pun tau, karena menurutnya prajurit itulah rahasia terindahnya._

_Dan di umurnya yang ke sembilan belas lah Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Ayahnya secara serta-merta membawa 'prajurit tak dikenal' itu ke hadapannya untuk dijadikan sebuah pengawal, padahal ia sendiri yang membuat peraturan._

_Semakin bertambah usia tentu Park Chanyeol tau akibat dari apa yang dipunyainya. Ia berbeda, dan tak sepatutnya hal itu dipunyai keluarga kerajaan. Ia sudah pasti hafal jelas setiap bait dari peraturan tujuh ayat lima._

_Peraturan yang sangat ia benci. Pandangannya terhadap Magnolia sedikit berubah karena peraturan itu. Jika ia sudah menggantikan ayahnya ia akan menghapus peraturan sialan itu. _

_Semakin hari rasanya hari semakin cerah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Senyumnya terus terbit, dan lama-kelamaan, pembatas antara pemimpin dan bawahan pun musnah diantara keduanya tepat di sebuah padang rumput yang luas._

_Park Chanyeol menyematkan cincin emas bermata intan kepada kekasihnya, mengabdikan dirinya untuk selalu ada disampingnya dan selalu mencintainya. Begitu dengan sang kekasih, ia turut bahagia sekaligus terharu akan perasaan Putra Mahkota yang begitu besar padanya._

_Hari itu merupakan hari terindah bagi keduanya. Hari yang takkan pernah dilupakan walaupun maut memisahkan, janji mereka. Berharap Dewi Fortuna kan selalu berpihak kepada keduanya._

_Akan tetapi, musibah yang tak terelakkan tetap terjadi._

_Di suatu senja yang indah, tiba-tiba saja tiga anak panah melesat menembus tubuh sang Panglima. Beruntung Panglima itu sigap, hingga anak panah itu tak jadi melesat menuju sasaran sebenarnya, sang Putra Mahkota._

_Tubuhnya beringsut terjatuh, namun kedua lengan kokoh Putra Mahkota menopangnya agar tak jatuh mencium tanah. Mata tajam itu menatap nyalang kepada sang pelaku yang telah kabur. Dengan segera calon pemimpin kerajaan itu pun menggendong tubuh sang Panglima menuju ruang instalasi di istana._

_Seluruh penduduk istana panik mendengar Panglima yang diserang oleh orang tak dikenal yang dipastikan bukan berasal dari kerajaan Magnolia. Semuanya merasa hidupnya terancam, tak terkecuali sang Raja. Para atasan sebenarnya sudah tau siapa pelakunya, karena hanya kerajaan itulah yang 'seperti' menyimpan dendam kepada kerajaannya._

_Hari demi hari terlewati, dan beruntung tak ada kabar burung tentang peneroran di sekitar wilayah kerajaan. Memang berita yang bagus, namun suasana hati sang Putra Mahkota masih diliputi kegelisahan. Sudah hari ketiga semenjak Panglima tak sadarkan diri, dan Putra Mahkota masih tetap setia menunggu di ruang instalasi. Karena hal itu Putra Mahkota pun menjadi bahan omongan di kalangan penghuni istana karena diduga mempunyai hubungan dengan sang Panglima._

_Sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang tabib, yang bernama Kim Jongin, pun memberitahunya untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata para penghuni istana. Walaupun hatinya merasa gundah, pun perasaan sedih terus menggerayanginya, Jongin tetap menyuruhnya untuk membatasi pertemuannya dengan sang Panglima. Karena ia pun mendengar kabar burung bahwa sang Raja dengan serta merta menaikkan hukuman 'kekasih sesama jenis' sang Putra Mahkota menjadi hukuman mati._

_Itu semua pasti karena ayahnya mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama ini setelah kejadian itu._

_Lima hari berlalu, dan pada akhirnya Panglima siuman. Putra Mahkota tak langsung menghampirinya, mengingat perkataan Jongin, setelah seorang asisten memberitahu perihal kondisi Panglima padanya._

_Malam itu Putra Mahkota diam-diam pergi menuju ruang instalasi, dan menemukan Panglima tengah mengamati langit malam dari balik jendela. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, melihatnya membaik turut membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Perlahan ia menutup pintu ruangan itu lalu mengejutkannya._

_Panglima terkejut bukan main, karena ia kira Putra Mahkota tak peduli dengan keadaannya. Keduanya pun menautkan kedua tangannya lalu menyatukan hidung mereka._

"_Mana mungkin aku tak peduli padamu, Sayang? Kau tak tau betapa gundahnya hatiku tanpa dirimu? Memikirkan keadaanmu saja membuat hariku menjadi tak berwarna."_

_Panglima meneteskan air matanya, hatinya terenyuh mendengar penuturan tulusnya. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang mencintainya begitu dalam, menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Sudah terlalu lama ia tinggal dalam gelapnya dunia sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa secercah cahaya masih disisakan untuknya._

_Belum genap dua hari semenjak Panglima membuka kedua matanya, Park Chanyeol menemuinya di taman belakang istana seorang diri. Lelaki itu terduduk di samping air kolam sembari menunduk menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Park Chanyeol terlanjur senang dengan keberadaan dirinya, dan langsung menghampirinya dengan langkah riang._

_Akan tetapi rasa senangnya seketika kandas ketika mendengar isakannya. Ia… meneteskan air matanya lagi._

"_Jangan menangis, kekasihku…"_

_Byun Baekhyun membiarkan suara berat nan halus itu mengelus indra pendengarannya untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya pun tak lama kemudian menoleh._

"_Tamatlah riwayatku," ujar sang Panglima sembari tersenyum getir. Meski senyum itu masih terpatri jelas, cairan bening itu tetap mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya._

_Kedua tangan kekar milik sang Putra Mahkota pun memeluknya erat seolah memberinya kekuatan tak kasat mata._

"_Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Tapi aku seorang lelaki…" suara itu semakin terdengar lirih, hati Putra Mahkota semakin perih mendengarnya._

_Tapi Park Chanyeol bukanlah Park Chanyeol jika ia tidak keras kepala. Sekalipun itu peraturan istana, ia akan melawannya. Sekalipun ia dan kekasihnya akan terkena sanksi sosial, ia akan menerimanya._

_Karena ini bukan salahnya. Karena perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan. Park Chanyeol tidak bisa memilih jatuh cinta pada siapa, dan jenis kelamin apa. Perasaan yang ia tau tidak bisa dipaksakan._

"_Ya, kau memang seorang lelaki," sebuah kecupan kecil pun mampir di pipi kirinya, "Tapi tidak akan ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu sekalipun Raja menjodohkanku."_

_Byun Baekhyun terdiam, tubuhnya melemas. Ia hanya khawatir. Ia khawatir Park Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya karena peraturan itu, meninggalkannya kembali dalam sebuah kegelapan._

_Hampa._

_Gelap._

_Kejam._

_Ia tak menyukainya._

_Kenapa manusia diberi rasa amarah? Kenapa manusia diberi rasa sakit? Kenapa ada tangisan jika tertawa lebih baik?_

"_Aku mencintaimu, kekasihku," kecupan kembali ia berikan kepada sang kekasih, "Aku berharap cinta dan kasih kita akan terus terikat sekalipun maut memisahkan."_

_Itulah harapan Park Chanyeol, pun Byun Baekhyun yang mengamininya dalam hati. _

_Akan tetapi Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak padanya sekali saja. Setelah itu mimpi buruk terus menggerayanginya._

_Kerajaan Magnolia kembali diserang hingga menewaskan sebagian besar penduduknya dan pihak lawan pun memajang mayat-mayat itu di tengah kota. Pihak Kerajaan Magnolia tak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka mati kutu karena kalah jumlah. Pihak lawan pun memberi keringanan atas sebuah syarat,_

_Pertama, membunuh seluruh penduduk kerajaan. _

_Dan kedua, menghukum mati ketiga Panglima tertinggi dan menyerahkan sebagian besar wilayahnya._

_Kerajaan bukanlah sebuah kerajaan jika tidak mempunyai penduduk, maka dari itu mau tidak mau petinggi Kerajaan Magnolia memilih syarat kedua._

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Park Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Kesalahan yang akan selalu menghantuinya selama hidupnya sekali pun ia hidup kembali._

"_Saya mengajukan diri untuk mengeksekusi petinggi Panglima."_

_Itulah yang ia katakan pada Raja Nemesis di tengah kerumunan rakyatnya. Suatu permintaan yang salah, ketika di dalam pikirannya hanya terbesit,_

'Hanya akulah yang dapat membunuh kekasihku.'

_Sungguh egois. Park Chanyeol yang egois._

_Setelah melakukan hal keji itu ia hanya bisa merenung meratapi hidupnya yang tak berwarna. Raja Magnolia pun memilih untuk menjodohkannya karena Magnolia tetap membutuhkan penerus._

_Park Chanyeol menolaknya, dan sembilan bulan kemudian membawa seorang bayi lelaki yang sehat kehadapan sang Raja._

_Raja tentu murka, ia mencaci maki Park Chanyeol hingga seisi istana turut mendengar amukannya. Namun wajah lelaki itu tak sedikit pun berubah._

_Dingin dan datar, sekalipun bayi dalam gendongannya menangis dengan kencang. Yang ia bisa lakukan saat itu meminang-minangnya pelan sembari menunggu amukan sang Raja berhenti._

_Raja dan Putra Mahkota pun tinggal di istana yang berbeda karena itu. Dan selama itu Park Chanyeol lah yang selalu menjaga anak itu sampai anak itu tumbuh dewasa._

_Setelah anak itu, Park Chanyeol tak pernah lagi berurusan dengan wanita. Hanya dengan pelacur itulah ia membagi gennya hingga pada akhirnya wanita itu melahirkan anak kandungnya dan mengabulkan perkataan sang Raja._

_Park Chanyeol kemudian mati dimakan usia. Mati dalam keadaan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang kekasihnya yang nyawanya ia renggut sendiri dengan kedua tangannya._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**p.s note : maaf:'(**_


End file.
